Karl Martin
Karl é um homem de origens desconhecidas que estava preso nas jaulas na floresta assim como Sawyer no episódio "A Tale of Two Cities". De acordo com Damon Lindelof no podcast do dia 9 de Outubro de 2006 ele é um, na verdade, um dos Outros tentando escapar. Fatos * Tentou quebrar a corrente da sua jaula. Tentou ajudar Sawyer a sair da dele também. * Escapou, mas rapidamente foi pego por Tom e Juliet. * Foi levado embora, seu destino é desconhecido. * Depois que foi levado, Kate foi posta em sua jaula. * Forçado pelos Outros a se desculpar de Sawyer por tê-lo usado em seu plano de fuga. * No episódio "The Glass Ballerina", Alex pergunta a Kate sobre ele, e diz que ele deveria estar na jaula. Teorias * A character named Karl was said to appear in Kate's flashbacks. He is described as a handsome 23-year old. Perhaps this is the same Karl ** Karl may be an old friend or lover of Kate's who had been trying to find Kate while she was on the run. He probably found out that Kate had been apprehended and had been secretly following Kate and Edward Mars is an attempt free her. * He will also appear in scenes off the island, as it has been confirmed that Season 3 will feature 'present day' (ie - Fall 2004 in the show's canon) off-island scenes that are not part of flashbacks. * He is actually Zack, one of the children taken from the season 2 episode The Other 48 Days, and has since had experiments in growth carried out on him. * Karl is survivor from a different crash, or a Tailie. * Is an Other, under cover like Ana-Lucia did in the pit with Michael, Sawyer and Jin. **In the video podcast Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof confirmed that there are more than one faction of The Others. Maybe Karl is from one of these factions. *** He also could be a part of the same crew the real Henry Gale was a part of. **** He could still be part of the original Dharma Initiative, where as the Others have broken away from it. * He is a relative of Alvar Hanso, and the Others are holding him there, like they are doing with Alvar Hanso in the real world. * Perhaps a survivor from the front section of the plane? *Possibly a disobediant member of The Others who is being punished. Tom forces Karl to apologize to Sawyer for involving him in the escape attempt; this treatment is reminiscent of how a parent would force a child to acknowledge and atone for their misbehavior. * After the his apology to Sawyer was put in the Room. *He is one of the Others and his escape as well as his wounds are faked to scare off Sawyer. ** Supported by the fact he knows that Sawyer is from the 815 plane crash and that Sawyer's friends have a camp. The Others wouldn't tell a prisoner this information, and he has no other way of knowing where Sawyer is from. He also tells Sawyer which way to run, which causes him to be recaptured by Juliet quickly. ***However, if he was a captured Tailie, he would know about flight 815 and probably assume Sawyer was from another part of the plane. He may have told Sawyer to run in a different direction as a distraction for his own escape. *Was an Other, but upon learning about the way the Others treat the survivors, left to tell the survivors all about them. Was captured by the Others and put in the cage. *The rash on his face is the disease that multiple characters have been given shots for throughout the show. (Desmond, Claire, Aaron, Jack, Sawyer, Kate) **It may also just be bruises from beatings given for previous escape attempts. ** It may also just be sand from the ground; Sawyer has it on his face too. Trivia * When he first appears and his name is not yet known, Sawyer uses the nickname "Chachi" for him. Links Externos * 3ª Temporada de Lost na ABC (com Karl na jaula) * Conferência de emprensa da ABC confirmando Blake Bashoff como "Karl" Category:Personagens Category:Os Outros